


Half of You and My Brother

by MadamKuro



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, All the Loud girls including Rita are naked 24/7 for Lincoln, Anal Sex, Bad Parenting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Lincoln fucks all his sisters and mother, Mentions of Sex Toys, Missionary Position, Moresomes, Multi, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Planned Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamKuro/pseuds/MadamKuro
Summary: Luna and Sam's relationship is getting pretty serious, so they decide they want to have a baby...only they can't conceive it themselves. They don't want a surrogate or to use artificial insemination because they want the baby to be half Luna and half Sam. After some careful consideration, Luna comes up with a brilliant plan! If Lincoln can get Sam pregnant, then their baby will be half Loud and half Sharp like they want. Luckily for them, Lincoln already fucks and impregnates all his sisters, so surely one more girl won't be too much to ask for?





	Half of You and My Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> Welcome lovelies to Madam Kuro's newest granted wish! Once again, this delightful fic is brought to you by Corey21. This time around they wished for a fic where Luna and Sam are having a bit of a baby predicament and only Lincoln can help them out! You'll have to read on to find out what exactly transpires and how the girls manage to solve their problem~. 
> 
> Thank you, Corey21, for continuing to support my work!

“Luna? I’m not so sure about this after all…” 

Luna’s shoulders slumped forward just as she was about to ascend the steps of her house when Sam’s timid voice met her ears. Even from out here, they could already hear the telltale signs of Luna’s numerous siblings yelling and running about the house. Luna briefly wondered if the impending thought of chaos was what was holding Sam back; she had never had Sam over before though Sam was aware of how many siblings she had. 

Luna turned on her heel to see Sam rubbing her upper arm while staring down at the ground. A light pink blush was dusted over her cheeks, and Luna couldn’t help but awe aloud. “What’s wrong, Sam?” Luna asked as she approached her, going to cup her cheek. 

Luna rubbed Sam’s cheek, her thumb brushing the corner of her eye. Sam, in turn, looked up at Luna, her irises shaking slightly. 

“I don’t know...I’m...I’m just nervous! I’ve never had sex with a boy before—and what if Lincoln says no? What if he thinks I’m ugly? Oh, we’ll never have a baby like this!” Sam exclaimed, clearly overthinking the whole situation. 

Luna subly rolled her eyes, smiling at Sam. She leaned forward to place a small peck to the center of her forehead. “Babe, you’re thinking too much! I know for a  _ fact  _ that Lincoln will be 100% okay with this. He’ll be so happy for us!” Luna went to push a stray strand of blond hair back behind Sam’s ear. “And, don’t worry about the sex stuff. Lincoln will guide you. He’ll take good care of you.  _ I promise _ .” 

Sam gulped, but ended up nodding her head. Luna’s tone was so reassuring and her gentle caresses helped Sam relax. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Then, she reached down to grip Luna’s hand tightly. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Luna grinned from ear to ear before pulling her girlfriend towards her house. They hopped up the front steps, and just before Luna swung open the front door, she said, “Brace yourself! We’ll have to get through my sisters first.” Sam wasn’t even given the chance to reply as Luna yanked open the front door, revealing the chaos within. 

The first thing that Sam was made painstakingly aware of when she walked through the door was the fact that all of Luna’s sisters were completely naked. Though, they didn’t seem to be affected by this at all. Not one of them shrieked in embarrassment or went to cover themselves when Luna and Sam walked in. They simply continued about their business as if being totally nude around company was normal. Lori was sitting on the couch, talking incessantly into her phone, her small but perky breasts jiggling ever so slightly as she moved. Luan sat in the corner of the room with her ventriloquist dummy, practicing jokes with her legs spread, showing off her curly pubic hair. Lola and Lana were running around the living room in circles, their own barely formed breasts easily catching Sam’s eye. From the shrill of Lola’s voice, Sam was pretty sure she was upset and chasing after her twin to get back at her for whatever she had done. 

Sam went to tug on Luna’s shoulder and question why her sisters were all naked, (perhaps it was everyone’s bath day?) but before she could, a slightly  _ rounded  _ Leni approached the two of them. Was she bloated?

“Oh, hi Luna! I’m making smoothies. Do ya want one? I’m really craving a pickle one,” Leni said, a dribble of drool sliding out of the corner of her mouth at the thought. 

Like her sisters, Leni was also nude, which only made it that much easier for Sam to see that her stomach looked peculiar. Leni had a lithe frame to begin with, so the sudden fat around her abdomen really threw Sam for a loop. Also, pickle smoothies? It almost sounded like Leni was having cravings...She went to rest a hand atop her strange stomach, and Sam noticed how full and saggy Leni’s breasts appeared. What was going on?

Luna waved a dismissive hand at her sister, and much to Sam’s surprise, began to strip of her own clothes as well. 

“I’m good, Leni, but thanks anyways!” 

Just as Luna went to remove her own skirt, Sam reached out to grip her wrist, clearly overwhelmed by the atmosphere of the Loud house. Her blush had darkened considerably and she was trembling. Luna’s face fell as she blinked at her perturbed girlfriend. As soon as Sam went to speak though, Lola and Lana came to a screeching halt beside them. 

“Smoothies?” Lana asked with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“I demand a strawberry one, Leni!” Lola ordered with a stomp of her foot. 

Now that the two of them had stopped running, Sam could tell that Lola’s belly was also fatter than the rest of her frame. 

“Luna...What is going on?” 

For a moment, Luna stared at her stupidly, not sure what Sam was referring to. Luna was so used to the antics of her household that she had forgotten what this might look like to an outsider. “Oh…,” she drawled out, knocking herself lightly on the side of the head as she realized what was troubling her girlfriend now. “Silly me, I should have told you what to expect before we walked in.” 

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, imploring Luna to continue her explanation. 

“Well, ya see, we all have to be naked 24/7 to please Lincoln!” Luna exclaimed as her arms shot out to showcase all of her sisters. 

Luna smiled at Sam, believing that that was enough of an explanation for her, but Sam continued to stare her down, not yet satisfied. 

“Lincoln’s the only man of the house. Dad wishes he was the boss, but we all know that Lincoln is the head honcho around here! As such, we all have to service Lincoln’s needs, which means we always have to be naked for his pleasure. He likes to admire what’s his and being naked just makes it easier for him to fuck us whenever he pleases.” Luna put her hands on hips. “Does that make sense?” 

Sam shrugged her shoulders, that prominent blush still on her face. “I guess...I mean with Lincoln surrounded by all these women, it must be tough for him to control his urges. You’d have so many ruined outfits...” Luna nodded eagerly in agreement. Sam leaned in a little closer as to not be rude with her next question. “So, what’s wrong with Leni’s and Lola’s stomachs?” 

“Oh, see I know Lincoln won’t mind getting you pregnant because he’s already gotten five of us pregnant! Leni, Lola, Lily, Lynn, and Lucy.”

Sam tapped her chin. “Hmm, so he really won’t mind doing us this favor then, will he?”

“Not at all!” 

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief, nodding. She felt even more reassured now, and while Luna’s sisters’ nudity and pregnancies had at first shocked her, Luna’s explanation cleared up any confusion and negative feelings she had had. After catching Sam fully up-to-speed with what transpired in the Loud house on a daily basis, Luna went back to stripping down herself. She dropped her belts and skirt onto the floor, easily lifting her shirt up and over her head too. She kicked off her boots and sighed contently once she was nude. Sam coughed awkwardly as she attempted to look away from Luna’s body, not used to being so intimate with Luna around others. She couldn’t help but ogle her girlfriend from her hardening nipples down to the coarse patch of dark brown pubes between her legs. Sam rubbed her own thighs together, feeling herself grow slick. 

Luna grinned at her, unaware of what her nudity was doing to Sam. “You should get naked too, Sam! It’ll help you fit in and get used to how we do things around here. Besides, Lincoln’s just going to rip your clothes off anyways, so you might as well save him the trouble.”

Sam fidgeted at Luna’s suggestion even if she did have some good points. She did feel rather out of place considering she was now the only one still fully clothed. And, she definitely didn’t want Lincoln ruining her outfit when he went to help them. She bit down on her bottom lip, but nodded curtly. Slowly, she went to take off her teal jacket, folding it ever so neatly as to stall for time. Next, she eased her own boots off before unbuckling her belt. She shook under Luna’s admiration-filled gaze. With twitching hands, she pulled down her pants and gingerly stepped out of each leg. She pulled her shirt off, leaving her standing in her girlfriend’s living room with only her matching purple bra and panties on. Sam hesitated, noticing that the rest of Luna’s sisters were watching her strip as well, surprised that someone who wasn’t in the family would adhere to Lincoln’s rules. 

Luna could tell that Sam was nervous, so in order to steady her, she stepped in front of her, blocking her from her sisters’ gazes. She reached around Sam to unhook the back of her bra, though she didn’t remove it just yet. 

“You sure about this, babe? I don’t want to force you into anything…”

Sam smiled tenderly, her stomach bubbling warmly at Luna’s apparent affection for her. Whenever Luna was around it was like she zapped the anxiety right out of her; she could do anything with her girlfriend by her side including this. 

“I’m sure,” she replied firmly and then went to hook her own fingers into the hem of her panties.

The corners of Luna’s mouth stretched as she was unable to contain her joy at Sam’s answer. Simultaneously, they yanked Sam’s undergarments off: Luna tossed her bra to the floor while Sam shuffled out of her panties. It took everything Sam had to keep her arms down by her sides instead of using them to cover herself. Luna giggled as a bright pink hue dotted Sam’s cheeks. 

“You’re so cute!” Luna exclaimed, her eyes roaming over her girlfriend’s frame. Sam’s breasts were a bit pudgier than her own while her bush was almost see-through, her blond curls blending in with her fair skin. 

Sam smiled nervously, clasping her hands behind her back. Before she could say anything, she felt something brush against her leg. When she looked down she found the baby of the family, Lily, grinning up at her. Lily gurgled and spoke a bit of gibberish as she raised both her hands up at Sam. That was when Sam noticed that Lily was also naked, her diaper nowhere in sight. However, Sam couldn’t refuse Lily’s request, easily bending over and lifting Lily up and into her arms. Lily squealed in delight, and Sam laughed at how silly the baby was. She went to place her hand over Lily’s belly to hold her properly, but she jolted when she felt how taut it was. Blinking rapidly, Sam panicked and inspected Lily before she remembered that she was pregnant too. 

“Girls! Can someone bring me Lily? It’s time for her snack,” came a feminine voice from the kitchen. 

Since Sam had Lily in her arms, she stepped over into the dining room, peeking into the kitchen to see Mrs. Loud slaving away at dirty dishes, her huge fat ass on display. Sam gulped as her cheeks darkened; Mrs. Loud was curvy in all the right places, and Sam felt her clit begin to pulse in between her legs as she stared. However, she wasn’t able to admire Mrs. Loud for long as Lily whined for her mother, capturing her attention. Mrs. Loud looked over her shoulder and put down the dish and sponge that had been in her hands. She turned on her heel, her massive tits sagging slightly without the aid of a bra. Sam’s jaw slackened as she hungrily eyed Mrs. Loud’s large areolas and her perky nipples; for a moment, she envied Lily. 

“There’s my baby girl,” Mrs. Loud cooed as she scooped Lily out of Sam’s hold. She bounced a giggling Lily a few times before settling her on her hip. She used her free hand to cup her chin as she regarded Sam. “You’re Luna’s girlfriend if I remember correctly?”

Not trusting her voice, Sam simply nodded. 

“Oh, well welcome! I’m sorry the house is such a mess. You can see I’m working on it now.” She sighed lowly. “I see you’re already making yourself at home though!” she commented, sweeping her eyes over Sam’s own body. 

Uncomfortably aroused by Mrs. Loud, Sam was thankful when Luna interrupted them, saving her from an awkward encounter. “Mom, don’t embarrass me! Ugh, I’m taking Sam upstairs to meet everyone else,” she said, taking Sam’s hand in her own to pull her out of the kitchen. 

Mrs. Loud chuckled and shook her head, waving at them as they made their way out. 

Luna led Sam to the stairs where Lynn was already making her way down. Lynn’s belly was also slightly pudgy, and she seemed to be the farthest one along out of all her pregnant sisters. She patted her stomach as she descended the last step. 

“Did I hear something about pickle smoothies? I’m  _ so  _ craving one.”

Luna playfully rolled her eyes at her sister as she started to climb the steps with Sam in tow. “Leni’s making them!” she called down to Lynn, leaving her to it. 

It was much quieter once they two of them reached the top of the stairs. Sam felt herself relaxing as she was finally away from the rest of Luna’s family; they seemed to be a fun bunch, but it would definitely take her a while to get used to all of them. She gave Luna’s hand a little squeeze as they started down the hall. The door at the end of the corridor burst open to reveal a nude Lisa walking out of the bathroom with various colorful vials in her arms. 

She scurried past them and mumbled a quick, “No time to talk, highly reactive mixtures here.” 

Luna ignored her sister, but Sam watched Lisa dash off into her own room from over her shoulder. She didn’t question it. There were a lot of strange things happening in the Loud house, and it was better to just go with the flow than try to analyze every little detail. 

“He’s probably in Lori’s and Leni’s room. His room is pretty cramped plus they have bigger beds,” Luna explained, and Sam felt her stomach churn. 

Luna led her towards the bathroom and ended up turning into the last room on the left. Sam accidentally slammed into Luna’s back on the way in as Luna abruptly came to a stop. “There’s Lucy,” she remarked while Sam groaned and rubbed at her head. 

Sam went to ask why Luna had stopped so suddenly when she saw the reason for herself. Lincoln stood in the middle of the room with his pants down by his ankles and his shirt pulled up to his neck. Lucy was kneeling in front of him, and though Sam couldn’t see everything from where they were, the slurping and sucking noises she heard were enough for her to tell what was going on. Her blush crept up to the tips of her ears as she shuffled her feet, wondering if they should head back out and wait for them to be finished before talking to Lincoln. Luna, however, seemed content to stay and watch the show, leaving Sam to squirm by her side. 

“Oh, fuck yes, Lucy...Your mouth feels amazing,” Lincoln praised huskily, using both of his hands that were entangled in Lucy’s hair to pull her head closer and drive his cock even further down her throat. 

Lucy trembled as her own hand reached down to rub her throbbing clit, her fingers easily slipping through her damp lips. Lincoln’s thick erection filled her to the brim and her mouth gaped around his girth. Lucy was special to Lincoln because she was the only sister without a gag reflex, so he knew he could just shove himself down her throat whenever he pleased without having to worry about her spitting up all over his dick. He gladly fucked Lucy’s face, tugging on her hair to pull her on and off his cock, slipping as far down her throat as he could. His balls lewdly smacked her chin, smearing her drool all over her face, but she relished every slap. Lucy was a moaning mess around his dick, her sounds sending vibrations all along his length, stimulating him to the max. 

Lincoln’s ministrations soon became sloppy as he craved more and more of that wet warmth that Lucy’s throat offered him. Eagerly, he slammed his hips into her face, her nose getting smothered by his light-colored pubes each time. Sometimes he would miss her throat and stretch out one of her cheeks, the sight alone erotic to him. He could feel his sack growing tense as the heat in his gut settled and constricted. His orgasm was quickly approaching, though he wasn’t quite done with his sister just yet. He thrusted down her throat again, but this time, he stayed there. Instead of pulling himself all the way out, he started shallowly fucking her throat, rubbing her windpipe raw with his hung member. Lucy tried to scream around Lincoln’s cock, yet the sound was entirely muffled by his pulsating erection. She circled her own clit faster and harder, clenching her thighs together to feel even more of that addicting friction. Lincoln’s sack slapped Lucy’s chin languidly as she deep-throated him, the sound repetitive and mind-numbing. Just as Lucy felt herself getting dizzy from all the bobbing she was doing, Lincoln cursed under his breath and spilled his hot seed down into her belly. 

He stayed perfectly still as he came down his sister’s throat, allowing the throngs of pleasure to wash over him. Lucy took in deep breathes from her nose as Lincoln blocked her airway, the lack of oxygen only adding to her high, and soon enough, she was coming all over her own fingers too. Her shoulders slumped as she sucked her brother’s cock, milking him for all that he was worth; she wouldn’t let one drop of his precious cum escape her mouth. 

Lincoln chuckled as he felt Lucy swallow around him. “You’re a greedy little cumslut, aren’t you, Lucy?” he teased to which she hummed in agreement. His fingers found their way out of her hair as he went to brush them through his own sweaty locks. Once Lucy had thoroughly drank all of his cum, he slid himself out of her sore mouth, thanking her by slapping his spent cock against her cheek. She dutifully kissed his tip. “Go clean yourself up. I’ll stop by your room again tonight,” Lincoln told her, and Lucy nodded before standing to her feet. 

She bowed her head as she headed past Luna and Sam on her way out the door. Sam bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep her lust at bay for now. But, Lucy seemed to have had so much fun blowing Lincoln that she was tempted to do the same. Lincoln didn’t even bother pulling his pants up as he finally acknowledged Luna and Sam. His eyes widened and his lips curled as he admired Sam’s lithe and cute frame, a new sight for him. 

“You brought a friend over, Luna?” he asked with a predatory smirk. 

“Not just any friend, Lincoln!” She brought their clasped hands up in front of them for him to see. “This is my  _ girlfriend _ , Sam. Sam, this is Lincoln.”

Wanting to make a good first impression so that Lincoln would more readily agree to their favor, Sam said, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lincoln. I’ve heard wonderful things about you from your family…”

His smirk never faltered. “Did you now? I see you’re following my rules, so I like you already.” He turned back to Luna. “What’s the special occasion though?” 

“We wanted to ask you for a favor.” 

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on one foot. “I’m listening…” 

Luna turned to look at Sam, encouraging her to tell Lincoln about their favor with her pretty wide eyes and long eyelashes. Sam could never resist Luna’s puppy dog eyes and even though she felt far more nervous than before now that she was actually standing in front of Lincoln, she gulped down her worries to get what she wanted. 

“Me and Luna are getting pretty serious in our relationship, so we decided it’s time to have a baby. The only problem is that we want the baby to truly be ours, so half myself and half Luna…” She trailed off for a moment, letting Lincoln connect the dots. “We obviously can’t conceive ourselves, but you’re the next best thing since you’re related to Luna. So, would you...Would you mind helping us out by getting me pregnant?” Sam took in a big breath after her explanation. She wasn’t sure if Lincoln would agree to this. After all, she wasn’t a part of the family yet even though she hoped to be someday. Perhaps Lincoln would consider this her initiation? 

Lincoln held his smirk, going to place his hands on his bare hips. He rose a suggestive brow at the two of them, then sent Luna an inquiring look. She nodded her head, sticking her bottom lip out into a pout to further beg her brother for his assistance. He rolled his eyes at her antics and then returned his attention to Sam. 

“Of course, I’ll help you girls out by getting you pregnant, Sam. It would be an honor for your baby to carry my DNA too.” He laughed to himself. “Besides, isn’t that what a brother is for?”

Sam’s heart continued hammering away in her chest as she stared at Lincoln with eyes as wide as saucers. On the other hand, Luna perked up instantly, jumping for joy with a small holler. Sam’s anxiety about Lincoln agreeing to help them washed away, but there was still something nagging her, something that caused a knot to form in her stomach, and she was staring  _ right  _ at it. 

“I-I…”

Lincoln puffed out his chest like the alpha male he was, reaching down to grip the base of his huge cock. He shook it at Sam, beckoning her closer. “So, what are you waiting for?” 

Luna teasingly pushed Sam forward, causing her to stumble and almost lose her balance. She eyed Lincoln’s uncircumcised cock, his foreskin daunting to her even if she also wondered how it would feel inside her. Lincoln was absolutely massive, and it intimidated her since she had never been with a guy before. Yet, she was willing to have sex with Lincoln to get her and Luna’s baby. Sam continued to stare bug-eyed at Lincoln’s dick. Would it even fit in her? Would it hurt? She felt tremors rack her frame again. She tried to calm herself because she had to do this for their baby, but even that wasn’t enough to help her muster up the courage to take Lincoln on. 

“Sam?” Luna called out to her, concerned when her girlfriend remained stock still in front of her brother.

And it was at that moment that Sam knew what she needed. She needed Luna by her side to get through this. She wanted Luna to be a part of the baby-making process since this child was to be hers too. It wasn’t fair that she was the only one getting any pleasure out of this, and if Luna ended up pregnant too, they would gladly raise two babies together. They had each other’s backs through thick and thin. Without Luna, she couldn’t go through with this, not even for their baby. 

“I...I can’t do this by myself,” she told Lincoln before looking over her shoulder at Luna. “I need you by my side. Will you let Lincoln fuck you too?” Her face deflated slightly and her voice grew softer. “Is a threesome too much to ask for?” 

A pregnant pause fell over the room at Sam’s question, and she hid her eyes behind her bangs to escape her impending feelings of shame and embarrassment. Why had she even opened her mouth? Now, Lincoln definitely wasn’t going to help them. She now knew that he happily fucked his sisters whenever he pleased, but she thought a threesome would be a bit too taboo for him or maybe simply too much for him to handle. In that moment, she wished she could just disappear…

That was until both Luna and Lincoln began to laugh. Sam’s head snapped up when she thought the two of them were mocking her. She figured Lincoln would, but she expected more out of Luna! She was about to storm out of the room, something along the lines of not being their laughingstock ripe on the tip of her tongue when Luna spoke. 

“Awe, Sam, you’re so adorable! We have big orgies with Lincoln  _ all  _ the time.”

“A threesome sounds perfect to me,” Lincoln added while stroking himself back to life. 

Once again, Sam was left stunned and swirling in a mess of her own chaotic emotions and overthinking tendencies. Although, Luna didn’t allow her to wallow in her stupor for long as she grabbed Sam’s hand and led her over to Lincoln. Luna easily slipped down onto her knees in front of her brother, pulling Sam down along with her. Sam shook her head, trying to be present and in the moment now that all of her worries had been resolved. Lincoln was going to give them their baby and Luna was by her side. Everything was right in her world. 

Lincoln chuckled as he towered over them, their equally wide eyes taking in his grandeur especially his hefty package. He was still slowly pumping himself over their faces, reawakening his erection for another few rounds; Lincoln had stamina for days. Often, he would fuck all of his sisters in a row and still  _ not  _ be satisfied while they were all heaving with Lincoln’s cum oozing down their thighs. Luna shivered, her pussy beginning to ache and yearn for her brother’s hot seed. She shifted to one side of Lincoln’s cock while Sam occupied the other. She waited for her girlfriend to make the first move as Lincoln finally released his own dick, his erection bouncing and sticking straight up, primed and ready for them. 

Sam gulped as she took in Lincoln’s huge length. How would she even fit it all in her mouth? Lucy had made it seem so easy, but Sam wasn’t sure what to do. She kept leaning in and then back, second-guessing herself each time. Should she touch it first? Lick at the head? Fondle Lincoln’s balls? She anxiously rubbed her thighs together as her own pussy began secreting sticky lubricant. She so desperately wanted this, but she just had no idea where to start. Her shaky orbs flickered over to Luna’s own compassionate ones. 

Luna scooted forward and took the base of Lincoln’s cock in her hand. “Here, Sam...Watch me,” she said breathlessly, her eyes becoming half-lidded as she marveled at Lincoln’s erection. 

Sam timidly nodded her head, fidgeting on her knees. She felt a little bit useless just kneeling in front of Lincoln, but she would make sure to pay close attention to everything Luna did so she could please Lincoln exactly the way he wanted to be pleased; he was being so kind by impregnating her that she wanted to make sure this felt good for him too. 

As it turned out, stroking Lincoln was the correct starting move as Luna’s hand worked its way up and down his large member, her wrist twisting when she reached his revealed head, quickly making it a light red. Her hand moved languidly as if she was in no rush at all, as if her clit wasn’t becoming swollen in between her damp lips. While pumping Lincoln, she bent her head down in order to take one of Lincoln’s heavy balls into her mouth, lightly sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. It was fleshy and bulbous in her mouth, and while she didn’t really get anything from it, she knew it drove Lincoln crazy. He hissed as she scraped her teeth against his sack, his hands darting out to find leverage in Luna’s locks. He gripped her scalp tightly, threading his fingers through her hair just to be that much closer. Soon enough, Luna’s mouth craved more and her thighs were slick with her own juices at the thought of deep-throating her brother. 

She popped off of his balls, giving them a tentative flick with her tongue before fully pulling away. Twisting Lincoln’s head a few more times, she hollowed out her cheeks to bring forth more saliva to better prepare herself for his girth. Then, she pulled his cock down slightly to lap at his head, making sure to prod his slit. Lincoln let out a faint moan, his cock twitching for more. Luna swirled her tongue about Lincoln’s head, covering it in her spit. She continued stroking what she wasn’t playing with, dragging Lincoln’s foreskin back with each pump so that she could wrap her tongue all around his tip. Sam watched eagerly as Luna opened her mouth; the show her girlfriend was putting on was already making Sam wish she could jump in herself as her clit became engorged with desire. Blowing Lincoln wasn’t that hard after all it seemed…

Luna placed a few loving kisses to Lincoln’s tip before her lips spread to accommodate him. Her brother’s head was easy to suck in, but his huge shaft was difficult to swallow down; only Lucy was capable of doing it in one fell swoop, which was why Lincoln preferred her for such endeavors. Lincoln held himself back from shoving into Luna’s throat, knowing it would only cause her to choke and delay his orgasm. He inhaled sharply, focusing on his breathing instead of Luna’s hot breath around his tip. A drop of pre-cum squeezed out from Lincoln’s slit and Luna’s greedy tongue hungrily lapped it up, enjoying the salty and bitter taste that she had come to associate with her brother. Her hand kept lazily stroking Lincoln’s shaft to keep him appeased as she braced herself for the onslaught he was going to deliver upon her windpipe. Concentrating on breathing through her nose, Luna relaxed her throat and slowly inched her way forward. She stopped when she felt Lincoln’s head nudging against the back of her throat, bobbing on his dick a few times just to ready herself. If possible, Lincoln’s grip on her hair became that much tighter as he held himself back from thrusting. 

Drool dribbled down Luna’s chin just as it had for Lucy. And if Sam wasn’t careful, she was sure to end up in the same boat as her tongue kept hanging out of her mouth at the erotic scene before her. Her fingers twitched as she yearned to reach her hand down and unashamedly rub herself to the sight of Luna blowing Lincoln, but she wasn’t sure if that would upset Lincoln so she abstained, her nails digging into her thighs. After a couple more bobs, Luna believed she was ready to devour Lincoln. She moved her hand down his shaft, teasing his veins in order to grip his base and make room for herself. Gingerly, she began taking him down her throat, her firm and wet muscles engulfing Lincoln. This time he moaned loudly, painfully aroused by the slick warmth he was being enveloped in. He couldn’t help it. The sensation was too much for him to stand and he accidentally bucked his hips, securing his place down Luna’s throat, her nose buried into his blond curls. She gagged slightly around him, but she easily relaxed, staring up at her brother with big adoring eyes. 

The heat in Lincoln’s gut simmered and he was off. Using Luna’s hair as leverage, he began to swiftly fuck her face, forcing his dick in and out of her throat. Luna had expected Lincoln to lose himself to the ecstasy of being deep-throated, though a shaky moan still vibrated around Lincoln’s length as his hips started to thrust. She could no longer support herself as Lincoln mindlessly assaulted her throat, so she reached out to grab at his legs with her both hands. She dared not move or even flick her tongue; she was at Lincoln’s mercy now and she was expected to let him do whatever he wanted. It was her job, her sole  _ duty  _ as his sister. She clenched her thighs together every time Lincoln drove down her throat, mimicking her pussy being fucked so that she could get off to his pummeling of her windpipe. 

Sam watched in awe as Luna’s throat expanded each time Lincoln shoved himself down, his girth stretching her out. While she knew Luna’s throat was more than likely being rubbed raw that way, it also turned her on to no end to think that Lincoln was thrusting into her without abandon, so overwhelmed by how good Luna’s body felt that he had lost all inhibition. She wanted to make Lincoln feel that good too. If he gorged himself on her, then he’d definitely fill her with his precious seed. A shudder racked her own frame. Sam was ready for her turn now because she didn’t think she’d be able to hold off her orgasm for much longer, even though she was only watching and rhythmically clenching her own thighs too…

Lincoln groaned above her as he shoved his fat cock so far down Luna’s throat that she felt like it would hit her stomach. Never once did Lincoln slow down or stick to deep-throating her. No, he used his full force to fuck his sister’s face, pulling all the way out before plunging back into her warm esophagus. He loved the fact that Luna stayed completely still for him; she knew her place. He could use her to his heart’s content, and afterwards, she would happily thank him for his generosity. It was what he always wanted out of his sisters and it was the reason he was so overjoyed whenever his mother was expecting again. Plus, he loved fucking a big rounded slut and watching her swollen belly bounce when she rode his dick...The thought of Luna and her little girlfriend with large distended bellies from being pregnant with his children spurred him on to no end, and soon enough, he was plowing Luna’s throat at an incredible speed as his gut tightened. He thrusted all the way down her windpipe one final time and fired a huge load into her stomach, filling her up from the inside out. 

Luna’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Lincoln’s cum slide down her throat. Her stomach gave a small gurgle as it was filled with Lincoln’s cream, her favorite. At last, she flexed her own muscles to milk Lincoln for all that he had, not wanting a single drop to go to waste; only bad sisters refused to swallow. Luna was enraptured by Lincoln’s climax for a moment before she heard a familiar whimper by her side. Her eyes flickered over to Sam who was shaking on her knees, her fingers itching to touch herself. Sam had seen firsthand the amount of bliss that swallowing Lincoln’s load had given her girlfriend and she wanted that for herself too. Luna chuckled softly around her brother’s length. She knew Sam would crave Lincoln just as badly as she did as soon as she witnessed his sexual prowess for herself. 

After a brief moment, Lincoln pulled out of Luna’s mouth, playfully ruffling her hair for a job well done. She giggled and then reached her hand out to move Sam into position in front of Lincoln’s still rock hard cock. Sam yelped, but once she realized what was happening, she began to salivate. Lincoln’s uncircumcised dick was hanging right in front of her face, daring her to touch it in whatever way she deemed fit. A thick string of lubricant oozed out of Sam’s pussy and landed on the carpet below her. 

“Alright Sam, he’s all yours,” Luna teased with a now hoarse voice. 

Sam let out a choppy breath, her eyes almost crossing as she gazed at Lincoln’s massive cock. But, she wasn’t as afraid of it anymore now that she had seen Luna handle it like a champ. In fact, she was in awe of it and extremely curious as to how it would feel down her own throat. She braced herself and gulped, then looked up at Lincoln through her lashes to ask for his permission.

A wolfish smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed himself by the base. He angled his cock out towards her, gently shaking it as if he were showing a dog a bone. “Go on…”

Sam nodded curtly, and with one more steadying breath, she leaned forward to start swirling her tongue around his tip just as Luna had done. Lincoln hummed in approval and pulled back his foreskin for her, so that she could stimulate his more sensitive areas. Her eyes became hooded as she marveled at his slit, which was already weeping. Tentatively, she swiped up his precum, and it tasted like a pinch of salt. It made her drool even more, and she couldn’t help herself as she went to suck his tip into her mouth; she wanted it all  _ now _ . Sucking on Lincoln’s head was no different than a lollipop or popsicle, although she thought she was starting to prefer his head over any other sweet. Lincoln tasted divine like Luna but slightly more tart; it was addictive. It was no wonder that all of Lincoln’s sisters were so willing to get down on their knees for him. 

As Sam slowly inched her way up his shaft, Lincoln released his own grip on his base, allowing her to do the work for him. He let out a pleased sigh as Sam was showing some real initiative. He reached out to thread his fingers through her hair, his favorite thing to do when receiving a blowjob, but he made sure not to grip her head too tightly at first as to not overwhelm her. Sam felt Lincoln’s tip press against the back of her throat, and she tensed. Knowing she needed to relax, she chose to suckle on what was already in her mouth, bobbing periodically. She remembered watching Luna hollow out her cheeks, so she mimicked the motion and was pleased when Lincoln moaned with gratitude. However, she still needed a moment to prepare for the onslaught Lincoln was about to launch against her windpipe, thus she reached her hand out in order to cup his balls. They were heavy in her hand, firm and squishy. Luna had been nipping at them, but seeing as her mouth was already occupied, she thought this would be the next best thing. She caressed his sack in her hand, her fingers brushing over the grooves and gingerly pulling at the more stretchy patches of skin. Lincoln grunted above her and rolled his hips into her touch, rubbing his tip against her throat again. This time, though, she didn’t tense, and she knew that she was ready for him. 

Luna was almost completely mesmerized by how sensual her girlfriend was acting towards Lincoln. Sam was using the same soft and loving touches on him as she did on her and it made Luna shiver. She had came from blowing Lincoln, her own pussy drenched, but now her clit was beginning to stir again. Licking at her lips, a devious idea came to mind. Normally, she would do this with her sisters, but she was positive that doing it to her girlfriend would be  _ way  _ more fun. Slowly, as to not disturb either of them, Luna maneuvered herself to the other side of Sam. Then, she ducked underneath Lincoln’s cock to once again suck and nibble at his sack, her nose pressing in between her brother’s cheeks. Playfully, Luna swiped her tongue across Sam’s fingers that were still fondling Lincoln’s sack, laughing when Sam made a soft guttural sound around Lincoln’s dick. Loving the fact that his sister had jumped back into the action without any prompt from him, Lincoln’s grip involuntarily tightened on Sam’s hair, his hips bucking to shove some of his shaft down her throat. 

Sam moaned around his member as she felt it dangle halfway down her esophagus. Her walls constricted around him, hugging him so snugly. Sam’s throat was warm, wet, and tight. It was everything he loved in a girl, and he couldn’t resist slamming his hips against her face in order to thrust his cock all the way down her throat. Sam’s eyes widened at the intrusion, her muscles stretching to accommodate Lincoln’s abnormal size, but she was surprised to find that deep-throating him didn’t hurt her. In fact, the stretch and fullness of her throat delighted her to no end and caused her clit to pulse with newfound fervor. She was enjoying herself so much that she accidentally gurgled around Lincoln’s cock, coating his length in her spit. Some of it even bubbled out of the corner of her mouth, creating an alluring sight for him. Luna was still kissing his sack too, and their combined sensations were sparking a fire in his belly. He tugged on Sam’s hair and was ecstatic when she only moaned harder around his cock in her throat. 

While Luna enjoyed playing with her brother’s balls, she also felt like she wasn’t doing enough. She pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, but her attention was captured by the sight of Sam’s expanded throat. Sam had actually managed to take Lincoln all the way, and she was so proud of her girlfriend for conquering her fears! Finding the sight irresistible, she proceeded to do what she did with all her sisters when they were blowing Lincoln: she leaned forward and began kissing at the underside of Sam’s swollen throat. Sam whimpered at Luna’s butterfly kisses, the slight pressure on her already stuffed windpipe making her dizzy. Overstimulated by Sam’s constant noises, Lincoln began to shove himself in and out of her throat. Luna felt Lincoln’s cock moving inside Sam’s esophagus, and she could almost kiss it if she pushed in hard enough. Sam let out another pitiful keen that drove Lincoln wild. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled before his speed increased twofold. Lincoln absolutely loved the feeling of Sam’s throat since it was a new sensation for him. Even though he had ten different sisters and his mother to fuck, he had gone through them all so many times that there was nothing new for him to experience when it came to their blowjobs. Despite their apparent personality differences, his sisters’ throats almost all felt the same, but Sam’s was brand new to him and it hugged him in all the right places. 

He pummeled Sam’s windpipe raw. Eventually, her throat became numb, but the pleasure she derived from him was still mind-boggling. She clenched her thighs together as tightly as she could while Lincoln pounded away at her face and Luna continued kissing her full throat. Although, Luna was still unsatisfied as her hands were empty. Wanting to correct that, she reached forward to cup both of Sam’s breasts, caressing them before she went to pinch and tug at her perky nipples. Luna’s touch was the last straw for Sam, and she came with a shuddering cry around Lincoln’s cock, her pussy spurting its essence in between her legs. Her throat clamped down on Lincoln, and with another muttered curse, he spilled his seed down Sam’s throat. She mewled at the bitter taste, Lincoln’s thick cum somewhat soothing her irritated esophagus. Sam suckled on his member in order to drink down all his cum, not wanting any to go to waste much like Luna. 

When Lincoln pulled out of her throat Sam sighed contently and wiggled her sore jaw. Luna placed a big kiss to the center of Sam’s chest, moving away with an audible pop when she was done. She was practically bouncing on her knees in front of Sam, and she even clapped her hands in glee. 

“Good job, Sam! See? It wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Sam blushed, but nodded her head no. She had liked that  _ far  _ more than she thought she would have. 

Lincoln groaned behind them, and they turned to see him taking off his shirt. He was now completely nude. He lazily pointed a finger at Leni’s bed. “Up on the bed both of you. Luna, why don’t you get Sam ready for the main event while she sucks me off again. Her throat felt so good that I want to go at it one more time. Then, you two can switch before I fuck you both.” 

Luna nodded her head eagerly, but Sam was still relishing in her afterglow. She hazily registered Luna moving them over onto a pink bed. The soft sheets felt wonderful against her heated skin, so she snuggled deeper into them. She heard Luna laugh. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet, baby girl~. Lincoln’s not done with us.”

Sam whined lightheartedly, smiling up at her beautiful and debauched girlfriend. Luna rolled her eyes at her and then quickly settled them both into a 69 position with Sam’s crotch above Luna’s face. Sam relaxed on top of her girlfriend’s silky smooth and familiar skin, a purr building up in her chest. Luna hungrily stared up at Sam’s dripping wet pussy; she just knew that Lincoln was going to have such a blast fucking her. 

Luna waited for Lincoln to make his way up onto the bed before diving into her meal. She knew better than to start eating before everyone was seated...Lincoln positioned himself on his knees in front of Sam, running a hand through his sweaty locks as he readied himself for another round. Sam ogled at Lincoln’s cock as it was once again as stiff as could be. She briefly wondered if Lincoln was  _ ever  _ flaccid, but she didn’t have time to ponder that thought as Lincoln pressed his tip to her lips. With a hum, she opened her mouth and accepted him back down her throat; it had felt weird without him clogging her airway, and she much preferred having his dick trapped down her windpipe than going without. Sam gazed up at Lincoln with cloudy eyes when he was fully sheathed, and he felt a shiver trail down his spine. He ended up placing his hands on the back of his own hips this time, using them as leverage to make his thrusts more brutal. Sam enthusiastically welcomed the change as she slurped around his cock. 

Seeing as Lincoln had started to indulge himself on her girlfriend, Luna went to work as well. She was greedy and wanted all of her girlfriend’s juices to herself, loving the sweet citrusy taste that always exploded across her tongue whenever she ate Sam out. She started with a feverish lap of Sam’s pussy, making sure to slide her tongue all the way up from her clit to her perineum. Then, she nibbled at Sam’s folds, sucking in each one of her lips to get every last drop of Sam’s essence. Sam writhed atop her and made plenty of sweet noises around Lincoln’s dick once again, the one thing that had pushed him over the edge during their last round. He bucked his hips even harder. He wasn’t going easy on Sam any longer since she had done so well a moment ago. Luna cleaned Sam’s pussy of any lubricant except for the drops that continued to spill out of her quivering hole. Sam’s entrance teased her, practically begging to be filled, so Luna gave her exactly what she wanted. She pressed two of her fingers into Sam’s pussy, humming in satisfaction when her girlfriend easily sucked them in. 

Sam’s hole spasmed around Luna’s fingers seeing as her walls had been  _ itching  _ for some relief ever since she had watched Luna blow Lincoln. With another high-pitched moan, Sam shoved her face forward, her lips meeting Lincoln’s base and her nose burying itself in his pubes. She breathed in deeply through her nose, shuddering at Lincoln’s musky odor, the smell of a true man. As Lincoln’s sack slapped away at Sam’s face, Luna worked her hole, thrusting and twisting her fingers in that warm canal to prepare it for Lincoln’s hefty package. Wanting to taste even more of her girlfriend though, Luna leaned in to flick her tongue across Sam’s bulging clit, never once slowing down the pace of her fingers. Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes from the ecstasy she was feeling at that moment. She was stuffed from head to toe, not a single area left untouched or neglected. Not to mention the fact that she was getting everything she wanted, including a baby of her very own. It seemed that the baby-making process was going to be just as memorable as the birth. 

Luna gave Sam a few more scissoring thrusts of her fingers while Lincoln gave her a few more earth-shattering thrusts down her windpipe. Sam’s tears finally slipped down her cheeks as her clit sputtered from Luna’s and Lincoln’s combined abuse. She came violently, gushing lubricant all around Luna’s fingers and over her own face, which she happily accepted with an agape mouth. Once more, the constricting heat of Sam’s throat was too much for Lincoln to bear and he fired another huge load down her throat, her stomach filled to the brim with his seed. Sam’s throat was now thoroughly fucked and sore, but she swore if Lincoln wanted her to suck him off ten more times, she would. But, that isn’t what Lincoln wanted at the moment. Instead, he patted her cheek to coax her up, so that Luna could take her place. 

The girls switched their positions so that Luna’s attention-starved pussy was now hovering over Sam’s face. Sam cooed at the sight, feeling bad for failing to rub Luna off as she had been too captivated by Lincoln’s deep-throating to notice. She didn’t shy away from Luna’s pussy as this was an area that she was an expert in; she had eaten Luna out plenty of times before, though she could never get enough of it. She went to rub Luna’s engorged clit between the knuckles of two of her fingers, delighting in the little yelp that Luna released. When Luna’s mouth fell open Lincoln was quick to slip his still prominent erection in, needing another climax just as badly as he needed oxygen to breathe. Luna was surprised by how eager Lincoln was, but once she adjusted to his head in her mouth, she relaxed her throat and allowed him to go deeper. He let out a hiss as his dick dragged along the walls of Luna’s windpipe once again, enveloped in that tight warmth. Unlike with Sam though, Lincoln reached out to grab hold of Luna’s hair, needing something to stabilize him as he drilled away. He knew Luna could handle it as rough as he could give it, so he wasn’t going to hold back this time. 

While Lincoln got to work creating a hellaciously fast rhythm, Sam slid her fingers down from Luna’s clit to press the pads of them up against her sopping wet hole. Sam watched as a thick glob of lubricant dangled down from the rim of Luna’s pussy, and she opened her mouth wide enough to catch it on her tongue, savoring the sweet flavor. Hollowing out her cheeks, Sam collected some drool in her mouth before suddenly spitting over Luna’s pussy. The abrupt assault caused Luna to jerk and choke on Lincoln’s cock, which only made him ram into her that much harder. Sam gave Luna’s pussy a consolative pat and then she was slipping her own fingers inside Luna, marveling at how pink her girlfriend’s passage was. She stretched out Luna’s hole to admire it further, and Luna keened around Lincoln’s dick, her walls vibrating around him. She nestled her nose into his patch of curly hair, moving with him as he thrusted to offer him even more pleasure than he had received the last time. Luna was becoming a ragdoll in Lincoln’s hands, her head bobbing so fast that the world was spinning around her. 

Sam pushed her fingers in to the knuckle as Luna’s vagina was slick enough to accommodate far more than Sam’s digits. She pressed in deep, then angled her fingers up to rub at the roof of Luna’s canal. She made a “come here” motion with her digits as she went to suckle on Luna’s clit that was inflamed and pleading for some of that action. Lincoln felt his sack tighten more and more every time it smacked against Luna’s chin. A blazing heat was building up in his core, burning him from the inside out, and demanding him to go as fast as he could. He slammed himself in and out of Luna’s esophagus, each thrust a shock to her body that made her fall back onto Sam’s dexterous fingers. She mewled as her brother and her girlfriend took her roughly, just the way she liked it. She hadn’t expected such harshness from them, but she definitely  _ wasn’t  _ complaining. Her body was alight with bliss so much so that her very limbs were twitching along with their ministrations. Luna felt her own climax approaching, rising up within her belly, and radiating heat all throughout her frame. She squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could, a little mantra repeating over and over in her head, ‘C’mon come already....Come, come,  _ come! _ ’

A sob racked Luna’s chest as her pussy obeyed her commands. She came hard around Sam’s fingers, her walls undulating violently around them. Her own cheeks hollowed out around Lincoln’s dick as she attempted to suck him to completion; she had a strong need to feel his cum slosh around in her gut. Lincoln growled lowly, his grip on her hair tightening beyond belief, and then he too came with a full-body shudder, his thick cream spilling into Luna’s belly. Luna moaned wantonly as her stomach was once more filled with her brother’s cum, and she felt bloated from how much he had unloaded into her. Her jaw was sore and her throat was raw, but it had all been well worth it. She clamped down around Sam’s fingers a few more times, flexing her inner muscles to prepare for the fucking she was about to endure. Sam helped her get through the final throes of her orgasm by ever so gingerly licking at her hypersensitive clit. Luna instinctually ground her pussy back against Sam’s face, smearing her essence over her cheeks. Sam let out a small and happy keen before placing a firm kiss to Luna’s winking hole. 

Lincoln removed himself from his sister’s throat and began to languidly stroke himself. His cock perked up almost instantly, his refractory period practically nonexistent. “Alright girls, it’s time for the real fun to begin. I want you chest to chest with Luna on top,” he commanded, and despite how many rounds they had already partaken in, they both clamoured into position immediately, knowing that Lincoln had saved the best part for last. 

Sam laid back on the bed with her head supported by Leni’s numerous pillows. Luna climbed up on top of her, their sweat-covered bodies melding together. A pleased sigh escaped Sam’s lips as she felt Luna’s breasts press into her own. Their hot damp pussies slid against each other, and they both almost started humping the other as they were accustomed to doing that when they were alone. It took most of their combined willpower to stop themselves and patiently wait for Lincoln to satisfy their desires. Lincoln moved himself from the front of the bed to the back. He took a moment to admire the two of them pressed together so sensually, their sticky and quivering pussies on full display for him. It was moments like this that he truly cherished. 

“Who’s first?” he asked gruffly while twisting the head of his cock. 

Sam felt another bubble of anxiety build up in her chest. Blowing Lincoln was one thing, but would she be able to handle his humongous girth down  _ there _ ? Sure, she and Luna had used dildos and strap-ons before, yet none of the toys they used were as big as Lincoln. She bit down on her bottom lip, a nervous habit of hers, and shimmied underneath her girlfriend. Luna lifted her head up from where it had been nestled against the crook of Sam’s neck. She recognized that look on Sam’s face and knew what she had to do. 

She rolled her hips, effectively pleasing Sam and seducing Lincoln with the movement. “Fuck me first, little bro. I haven’t had your cock in me in  _ ages _ ,” she drawled and winked down at Sam. 

Sam smiled tenderly up at Luna, silently thanking her girlfriend for intervening. She knew if she could see the ecstasy on Luna’s face as Lincoln fucked her, then she wouldn’t be so nervous anymore. She tried to keep the end goal in mind, a baby of her very own, to inspire her. 

Lincoln chuckled and went to spank Luna’s ass, leaving a red handprint in his wake. “I can tell, Luna. You’re absolutely  _ dripping  _ for me,” he said while lining up the tip of his dick to her stretched out pussy.

Luna wrapped her arms around Sam, knowing she would need to hold on for dear life when Lincoln fucked her. Her brother was insatiable, and he seemed even horiner than usual today. She rested her chin in between Sam’s small breasts, nuzzling her to keep herself calm and steady. She felt Lincoln’s fat mushroom head pushing into her, spreading apart her lips, and sinking into her warm and wet heat. Luna’s mouth fell open into a little “o” as her brother sheathed himself inside her. Her walls easily parted for him, making room for his gigantic length, and her clit was throbbing insistently from the stretch. At last, Lincoln’s balls tapped against her full entrance, and he ground his hips against her ass, trying to angle himself within her to find that special spot. A slew of faint and incoherent sounds left Luna’s mouth as Lincoln’s dick shifted within her. He was rubbing up against all her ridges and curves, never staying in one place for too long. And then, he found what he was looking for, and Luna howled from the spark of pleasure that shot up her spine. 

Lincoln smirked above them like a predator. “Found your G-spot,” he whispered hotly, causing both of their stomachs to churn with need. 

Now that Lincoln had located the spot that would drive his sister crazy, he knew exactly what to aim for with every thrust. He pulled out slowly, making sure to drag his cock against every inch of Luna’s canal, and when only his tip remained inside, he proceeded to slam himself forward. He used all of his strength to ram himself back in and jab Luna’s G-spot dead center, his small muscles flexing from the amount of force he had mustered up. Luna cried out at the top of her lungs, loud enough for the entire house to hear her, but the Loud family was all accustomed to hearing shrieks of pleasure throughout the day. Sam reached up to hold onto Luna’s hips. She rubbed soothing circles into the bone to try and keep Luna aware and in the moment. She was mystified by how hard Lincoln could thrust, so hard in fact that it had pushed her up on the bed, and she yearned to feel that kind of force inside her own drenched pussy. 

After his first experimental thrust, Lincoln was back to his rapid pace, plowing into his sister without abandon. Her pussy squelched from his thrusts, spurting sticky lubricant all over him and herself. Luna’s hold on Sam tightened, and Sam feared for a moment that Lincoln was hurting her, but when she looked down she saw Luna’s fucked-out visage: blown pupils, red cheeks, and her tongue hanging out of her mouth; she was feeling pure unadulterated bliss. Sam swallowed back thickly, and she felt her own passage itch to be filled. She could feel  _ everything  _ Lincoln was giving to his sister since she was on top of her, which made her pussy believe it was getting fucked without nearly enough girth. A tiny squeak escaped Sam as Lincoln gave a particularly rough thrust and pierced Luna’s G-spot with the force of a speeding train. Luna could only gurgle her approval, unashamedly rolling her hips back to feel even more of her brother’s monstrous cock. She attempted to slam her ass back against Lincoln’s hips, but Lincoln’s own thrusts were too intense for Luna to match and she easily gave up, simply basking in the ecstasy that Lincoln was providing. 

Lincoln was enjoying fucking his sister, loving how her walls clung to him like they wouldn’t accept anyone else’s dick (he’d make sure of that). But, it wasn’t tight enough. He felt his arousal stagnating, nothing sparking that fire in his gut. His motions were too repetitive and routine. He blinked down at his sister’s backside and watched the way her ass bounced with every buck of his hips. An idea took root in his mind and he brought his hands up from Luna’s hips to squeeze either side of Luna’s cheeks, so that her fatty mounds would create an even tighter feeling for him to indulge in. He released a sharp moan as his idea satisfied his needs, her cheeks providing just the right amount of friction to thrill his dick once again. He pushed himself into his sister as far back as he could go, and Luna sobbed as she felt the tip of his cock poke into her cervix. 

“Ah, Lincoln!” she keened, her own hips sputtering from the impact. “Oh, I’m so getting pregnant,” she slurred into Sam’s chest. 

Sam’s pussy spasmed at Luna’s words, begging for attention too. She wanted Lincoln to sink into her and pummel her canal until he filled her with his precious seed. That pit of anxiety that had settled in the bottom of her stomach was beginning to fade as she watched Luna come completely undone from Lincoln’s savage fucking. It didn’t seem like Luna was feeling any pain at all, only pleasure and  _ tons  _ of it. She mewled as Lincoln struck her cervix again, ramming his head up into her squishy wall. He drilled into it like he was trying to break through and force himself even deeper into her. If he wasn’t careful, she was sure she’d be able to feel him in her gut, shoving his way into her belly. Her pussy kept eagerly sucking him back in, demanding much more than the rest of Luna’s body was ready for. She whined and ground her clit down against Sam’s stomach, the sudden blood rush making her delirious. 

As Lincoln positively nailed Luna, she gazed up at Sam with lust-filled eyes. “Sam...Sam,  _ need  _ you…,” she mumbled, and Sam knew just what to do. 

She leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Luna’s lips, not hungry or filled with burning desire, just something tender to keep her steady. Lips lined up from top to bottom perfectly, Sam gently puckered and smacked while Lincoln continuously assaulted Luna’s cervix. The pressure ended up being too much for her to take, and with a pitiful cry, she came around Lincoln’s cock, her walls threatening to milk Lincoln for all that he had. He gritted through Luna’s contractions, jabbing her cervix over and over until his head couldn’t handle the constant striking any longer. Her brother’s hot cum splashed against her cervix, the seed so deep within her that she felt her belly warm. Luna practically collapsed on top of Sam, reeling from Lincoln’s pounding, and she pulled away from their kiss to attempt to catch her breath, though all she could do was wheeze for a moment. Sam cooed at her and pressed another small kiss to her forehead. 

Sam thought for sure that Lincoln would need a minute to recover after plowing his sister like that, but to her astonishment, Lincoln pulled himself out and was instantly lining his still inflamed head to her own wet hole. She gulped, wiggling her hips at the pressure, and looked up at Lincoln with shaky orbs. 

He grunted and grabbed her own hips. “Gonna take you now...Can’t wait,” he muttered, and that was the only warning Sam got before his member was pushing into her, spreading apart her ruffled lips. 

Sam let out a pleasurable yelp as Lincoln penetrated her for the first time. She felt her belly flip at the sudden intrusion and her clit pulsed away as if celebrating the fact that she was about to be fucked. That itch deep within her vanished as she was filled with an entirely new sensation. Lincoln was  _ huge _ , definitely bigger than any toy she had ever used, but her passage accepted his girth enthusiastically. Her walls gave way and allowed him to sink deeper and deeper until his equally large balls slapped against her stuffed pussy. Sam groaned when Lincoln was finally sheathed all the way inside her. He did give her a moment to adjust to his size, which she was grateful for, and she used this opportunity to experimentally flex her inner muscles and clamp down onto him. He hissed at her actions, giving his hips a little snap to relieve the abrupt pressure he felt, and Sam choked on a moan as she felt his tip angle up, so close to reaching that special spot within her. Her legs trembled from how big Lincoln was nestled inside her, but eventually, her body grew accustomed to his length, and she was ready for him to give her everything that he had. 

Before Lincoln had a chance to move though, Luna released a small groan herself, and Sam gasped with a shudder as she felt some of Lincoln’s load slip out from Luna’s stretched pussy and land right on top of her own pubes. Lincoln hummed as he admired his own handiwork, watching as his large creampie oozed out of his sister, and trickled down to Sam. It was beautifully erotic, and it made his cock twitch inside Sam’s pussy. Luna’s gaping pussy winked at him as it sputtered out the last bit of his jizz, her insides coated with his creamy white essence. The sight turned him on to no end, and he desperately wanted to fire a huge load into Sam just to watch it dribble its way out of her too. Gingerly, as to not hurt her, Lincoln began to pull himself out. Sam whimpered as his massive cock rubbed against her walls, hitting every possible ridge within her. He left not a spot untouched, and Sam wasn’t sure she’d be able to just go back to her regular toys after being fucked by such a magnificent length. She reached her hands up to grab onto Luna’s shoulders. She dug her fingernails into the soft skin she found, trying not to come prematurely; she didn’t want to disappoint Lincoln. 

Finally, Lincoln had managed to pull himself out until only his head remained inside Sam. He rolled his hips, widening her entrance even more so for him, and then took the plunge back in. Sam’s mouth fell open in a silent cry as Lincoln shoved his way back into her inviting pussy. His firm movement back within her moist canal was fluid and even elegant. He angled himself up once his shaft was halfway inside, and to Sam’s joy, he found her G-spot immediately. She felt a bit of drool slip out of the corner of her mouth as his tip prodded at her stretchy muscle. Little sparks of pleasure shot up her spine every time he bumped against her G-spot, and her grip on Luna became that much tighter. Luna was still recovering from Lincoln’s vicious pounding, gulping down air like a fish out of water as she laid on top of Sam, complete dead weight. Sam didn’t seem to mind though, too consumed by the bliss that Lincoln was giving her as his cock slammed in and out of her squelching passage. 

Sam had always been vocal during sex and now was no different. She shrieked sensually with each thrust of Lincoln’s hips. Her tongue even flopped out of her mouth as she lost herself to the feeling of his giant member pistoning into her. Even when Luna had fucked her with a strap-on, she had never gone  _ this  _ fast nor  _ this  _ hard. Lincoln seemed to be an uncontrollable sex machine. He had been  _ made  _ to fuck, and it was what he excelled at in every way. Sam realized why his sisters so willingly obeyed his every command if their reward was a dicking as good as this. Lincoln somehow managed to hit her G-spot with every snap of his hips, sending a hot current up through her frame each time. White stars were dancing across Sam’s vision and she was no longer capable of a coherent thought. All she knew was that she didn’t want Lincoln to stop and that she wanted to feel his thick cum right up against her cervix, so she would know for sure that she was going to get pregnant. Hell, if this was what she was going to get every time she wanted a baby, then she might just have to keep having kids until she physically couldn’t anymore. 

Lincoln’s constant rocking of Sam’s body at last managed to stir Luna out of her stupor, and she gazed lovingly up at her girlfriend who was thoroughly enjoying her brother’s cock. She grinned to herself and slowly wormed one of her arms underneath her, moving her fingers lower and lower down Sam’s body. She positively purred when her fingers raked through Sam’s now stiff pubes, feeling her brother’s dried cum on her digits. She moved down even further to spread Sam’s clitoral hood open. Swiping the pad of her finger over Sam’s engorged clit earned her a sob from her girlfriend that was so delectable that she couldn’t resist continuing to play with the little bud. And just as Luna began to fondle her clit, Lincoln forced himself in deeper and nudged Sam’s cervix, which made her quake underneath them. She craved release, wanting the mounting pressure and the burning sensation in her gut to vanish and leave her in an angelic afterglow. She was putty in their hands, totally at their mercy, and it was impossible for her to do anything about it. 

Luna rubbed Sam in time with her brother’s thrusts and then began trailing butterfly kisses across Sam’s breasts. Lincoln continued to plow away at Sam’s cervix, beating into her muscle just as harshly as he had Luna’s, but Sam wasn’t as used to Lincoln’s sadistic ways as Luna was, and soon enough, she was coming around his dick with a guttural scream. Sam’s canal became impossibly tight as she orgasmed, yet Lincoln didn’t seem fazed at all, only concerned with achieving his own climax. Luna felt Sam’s clit start to throb against her fingers. Knowing that her girlfriend had came, she kept brushing over her bud to get her through her intense orgasm. Lincoln rammed into her cervix once, twice, and then shot his load right up against it. Sam mewled at the feeling of  _ real  _ cum filling her, warming her up from the inside out. She squirmed as her chest swelled with happiness; she knew she was going to be pregnant thanks to Lincoln’s deep and ferocious fucking. 

As Sam came down from cloud nine, Luna moved her fingers away from Sam’s raw clit, not wanting to overstimulate the sensitive area. She nuzzled into Sam’s chest again, fully prepared to take a long and pleasant nap with her brother and girlfriend, but she bristled when she felt Lincoln’s hands spread her cheeks apart. She blinked then groaned when she realized what her brother was doing. He had pulled himself out of Sam only to press himself against Luna’s asshole, his bottomless appetite still unquenched. Whenever Lincoln indulged in anal, they knew it was a special day because he was typically more than satisified with their pussies. The thought of her and Sam turning Lincoln on so much made Luna dizzy with need herself, and thus, she flexed her own sphincter for her brother as he went to push himself inside her dry entrance. Sam didn’t notice what was happening as she was too busy savoring the way her pussy felt after it had been wrecked by Lincoln. 

Lincoln growled deep in his chest as he ground his hips into Luna’s ass, slowly burying himself in it. Luna knew that there was no point in trying to reason with Lincoln now; he had totally lost himself to his own unrelenting arousal and the only thing she could do to appease it was to let him use her in whatever way he desired. No complaints rolled off her tongue as he settled himself in her ass. In fact, she hummed lewdly as her tight ring of muscles burned from his girth. It had been a while since he had fucked her ass, and her pussy was sopping wet from how full she felt; her brother always knew just how to make her feel loved and appreciated. She briefly wondered if any of her other sisters had had the pleasure of having their ass fucked recently, and if not, she was going to be sure to brag about it later. She ground her hips back just as Lincoln’s full length sunk into her, and she whimpered at the staggering pressure she felt in her backside. It was overwhelming, and she struggled to remember the last time she had felt this amazing. 

Her brother gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, and Luna grit her teeth as she braced herself for his impending onslaught. As soon as he worked up a rhythm, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out for much longer. Lincoln leaned over her sweaty back and then quickly pulled himself out, no longer patient enough to be gentle with them; he wanted to revel in their asses, feel the tightness suffocate him, so that maybe his cock would finally be sated. With that in mind, he crammed himself back into Luna’s passage, delighting in the maze-like texture of her ass. She had nothing for him to focus on hitting this time around, so he was free to propel himself forward as deeply and as haphazardly as he wanted. He clenched his jaw as he concentrated on absolutely destroying his sister ass; he didn’t want her to be able to walk right for  _ days  _ after he was finished with her. 

“Oh fuck yes, Lincoln! Pound me harder, jesus,” Luna exclaimed almost drunkenly as her brother increased his pace. 

Luna’s yelling snapped Sam out of her trance, and she blushed all the way down to her chest when she realized what was happening above her. Would Lincoln want to use her in that way too, or would he be too tired after dicking down his sister? Sam hoped with all her heart that Lincoln would remain hard after filling Luna’s final orifice with his seed because she too wanted to feel those powerful thrusts in her ass. Her and Luna had only briefly explored anal, but everything Lincoln had done to her so far had blown her mind, and she expected no less from his anal. She felt how aroused Luna was from having Lincoln in her other hole as Luna’s lubricant gushed out of her empty pussy and down onto Sam’s own. Sam bit down on her bottom lip, then eased one of her hands in between her legs so she could rub her own slick labia. She sighed in contentment at the lovely friction, but she stilled when she felt a tiny pressure in her fucked canal. Her eyebrows furrowed at the unfamiliar sensation. Yet, she gasped when the pressure built up at her hole and then Lincoln’s creampie was oozing out of her and onto her heated palm. 

Sam threw her head back with a loud moan, not caring if any of the Loud family heard her (she knew they wouldn’t mind in the slightest). She began to furiously rub at her puffy mound, smearing Luna’s lubricant, Lincoln’s cum, and her own juices all over her pussy. The thick gloopy mess felt divine against her burning skin, and she had half a mind to start fingering herself in time with Lincoln’s thrusts…

Luna was starting to drool all over her girlfriend’s chest as Lincoln ravaged her ass. He wasn’t letting up at all, and she was more than happy to take his rough plowing. Her pussy bulged from how huge Lincoln was inside her ass, and the dual sensations were causing her head to spin. In an attempt to chase down her own pleasure, Luna began grinding back against Lincoln, effectively rubbing her clit against Sam’s mound as well. The girls moaned simultaneously, and the unified sound went straight to Lincoln’s dick. He yanked his sister back against his cock, not satisfied with her slow grinding. Luna yelped at the sudden change of pace, but Lincoln pulling her along with him felt ten times better than her own half-hearted grinding. She panted over her girlfriend as her brother pounded away at her ass, and her body gave one final quake before completely unraveling in between the two of them. She came so hard that she ended up squirting onto Sam, covering her crotch in her sticky essence, only adding to the slop that was tangled in Sam’s pubes. Luna’s ass tightened around Lincoln’s cock, and he almost couldn’t force himself to thrust through the contraction, but he found a way, coming deep inside his sister once more. Luna let out a high-pitched moan as her brother’s cum filled her ass, a reward for all her hard work. Completely sated, Luna again rested on top of her girlfriend, too exhausted to help Sam reach her own climax. 

Although, Luna was off the hook it seemed as Lincoln jerked himself out of her abused ass and went to squeeze his uncircumcised head in between Sam’s cheeks. Sam beamed at the attention, eagerly squirming as she felt his tip nudge against her sphincter. Thank god Lincoln didn’t have a refractory period! Sam felt like she was going to  _ die  _ if she didn’t get to experience Lincoln’s anal prowess. Her clit was throbbing like crazy, demanding to be satisfied now that her pussy was empty. She sucked on her teeth as Lincoln’s head went to stretch out her ass. She wasn’t as skilled as Luna was in this department, though she was able to open her hole just the tiniest bit for him, and any little contribution made the plunge that much easier. But, even if Sam hadn’t been able to widen her own hole, Lincoln would have no doubt forced his way in, and Sam’s walls wouldn’t have had a choice in the matter. All Sam could do was gurgle as Lincoln’s humongous cock filled her last orifice, stretching her to her limits. She could feel Lincoln expand her ass so wide that it was dipping into her pussy, and the sensation was mind-numbing; none of the toys she had ever used were big enough to do  _ that _ . In that moment, she was entirely grateful for being with Luna and getting to take part in her family’s affairs. She knew that even after she got pregnant, this wouldn’t be the last time she spent with Lincoln; she would make sure of it. 

After what seemed like ages, Lincoln began to pull himself free of her tight passage, her ridges holding onto his cock and not wanting to let him go. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he mumbled something unintelligible. He was too far gone to reassure Sam’s anxieties, the only thing on his mind being his own climax. Sam’s ass was so snug around him, clinging and clamping to him in all the right places. He knew that after fucking her raw he would at last be sated, that building inferno in his gut finally being completely extinuguished. He just needed a little more, and with that, he advanced forward and impaled Sam’s ass. Sam let out a sob as she clutched at the bed sheets with white knuckles. All five of her senses were heightened as Lincoln fucked her forbidden entrance: she saw his determined expression, she smelled his musk, she could still taste his bitter flavor on her tongue, she heard her own labored breathing, and she touched the silky smooth sheets under her. Everything seemed extremely vivid around her as Lincoln pounded into her like his cock was sending her to another plane of existence entirely. It was a magical feeling and one she hoped she wouldn’t soon forget. 

Lincoln pistoned in and out of Sam with great speed, his foreskin repeatedly bunching up along his shaft inside her. He fucked her as hard as he possibly could because he wanted to see her gape when he was done with her. He wanted to see both his sister and her little girlfriend utterly ruined on the bed, every hole of theirs leaking with  _ his  _ seed, his claim on them. Sure, he enjoyed fucking all his sisters, his mother, and now Sam, but the best part was seeing how completely dependent they were on him, how desperately they craved and longed for his massive cock because they knew that no other guy would ever be able to satisfy them as much as Lincoln did. His chest swelled with pride, and he nailed Sam’s ass even faster, Leni’s bed rocking from his thrusts. Sam cried out and her ass constricted around him so much so that he almost got stuck in her canal. However, he pushed on with an animalistic growl, not letting anything stop him from coming deep inside her. Sam’s hips began to involuntarily roll as her clit demanded friction, which she was able to find by rubbing up against Luna, who was still catching her breath from her own ass fucking. Sam felt her core heat up with an immense intensity, something she had never experienced before, and her worn-out body was too weary to handle it. 

A deafening scream ripped itself from her throat as she came. Her empty pussy spasmed uncontrollably, and like Luna, she squirted, though her juices ended up coating Lincoln’s thighs. The sudden smell of citrus wafted up to him, and he shoved himself back inside Sam’s ass one last time before firing his final hot load into her. Ropes and ropes of thick and creamy cum filled Sam’s ass. She felt so full that she thought she might be bloated from Lincoln’s jizz. She melted into the bed as her body reeled from its most recent orgasm. She was entirely spent and tired, but she was happy because she was full of Lincoln’s seed; there was no way she  _ wasn’t  _ pregnant. And it would be a  _ miracle  _ if Luna wasn’t either…

After coming hard inside Sam’s ass, Lincoln deflated, feeling the last ounce of his stamina fade away. He let out a long sigh as he pulled his limp dick out of Sam. He marveled at her gaping ass and the way her rim twitched. Absentmindedly, he began to slowly stroke himself much like someone would massage a sore muscle. He smirked down at his sister and her girlfriend, loving the debauched way they were laid out on the bed in front of him, all four of their holes stretched out from his monstrous cock. He heard Sam let out a tiny groan, and he grinned from ear to ear as his creampies languidly leaked from their asses; they were absolutely doused in his cum.

Lincoln ran a hand through his sweaty locks. “Well, if the  _ two  _ of you aren’t pregnant after that, I’m not sure you can  _ get  _ pregnant,” he teased with a hoarse chuckle.

Simultaneously, the girls rolled their hips as if to feel Lincoln’s leftover cum slosh around within them. 

Luna let out a tired laugh. “It’ll kind of be like twins.”

Sam hummed, pleased by that thought. “Two beautiful babies...I’m glad they’ll have some of Lincoln in them too. Your brother is  _ definitely  _ what I want our kids to aspire to be like.”

“I told ya he was the best!”

Lincoln shook his head at their compliments, but he took them to heart, a warmth radiating throughout his chest at their apparent and immense love for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! That was simply a small taste of Madam Kuro's talents and I hope to grant even more obscene wishes in the future.
> 
> What can Madam Kuro do for you? My purpose is to bring others' kinkest fantasies to life. There is little I won't do, so step forward and let Madam Kuro know your deepest and darkest desires. What is your most self-indulgent wish? The works I have posted here are all wishes from others that I have granted. Yours could be next. All you have to do is send Madam Kuro an email at madamkuroshi@gmail.com to make your fantasies a reality. Through email, I will provide you with my rules, so you can decide for yourself if you really want Madam Kuro to grant your wish. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> Keep wishing~ <3


End file.
